Maybe Tomarrow Is A Better Day
by Countess Impossible
Summary: An Alpha/omega fic! Dean has wanted Castiel as a memeber of his pack from the day he laid eyes on him. Castiel is afraid of being anybody's Omega- he just wants to be free. When these two come together nothing is what they thought things were going to be.
1. Out With The Old

_When I uploaded this, I was at a library with a severe time limit, so there were no authors notes. I just wanted to say thank you all for the support you have given me for this already! You guys rock!_

_I have fixed some of the mistakes with the paragraphs._

Chapter 1: Out With The Old

According to the alarm clock laying close to his head, the pup had three hours before everything he knew came crashing around him.

Castiel's life as a Novak was ending- at noon he would be the property of the Alpha that was signing the dotted line on his contract.

The contract his eldest brother, Michael, had drawn up weeks ago.

Traitors. All of them. If they really loved him they wouldn't just hand him over like this. They wouldn't allow anyone to make him their property. Their pet. Their slave. Or worse.

As an Omega who had reached his seventeenth year, without going into heat, it was his duty to find a pack- for protection against other Alphas if nothing else. An unclaimed Omega was free game for whoever wanted him, anytime and anywhere, and nobody would stop it.

To most of the were community, Omegas were nothing more than a wet hole to fuck and something to breed with if pups were something the Alpha wanted. It didn't matter what the Omega wanted.

That's the life Castiel was going to be thrust into in three hours. How was he supposed to live after being able to do/say/own anything he wanted all of his life?

Of course there were Alphas out there who got their kicks breaking strong willed Omegas.

The pup foresaw a lot of beatings in his future.

Wrapping his comforter closer around himself he continued to stare at the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock.

He had been hiding out in his room for the past few days to be away from the family that had betrayed him. He just couldn't look them in the eye knowing that they were just going to hand him over to the first Alpha with the right offer.

Instead, he had busied himself with packing all of his earthly possessions, a small act of defiance after Chuck had told Balthazar and Gabriel to do it. Since packing could be stressful nobody had wanted him to do it- stress could force you into heat.

An unclaimed Omega in heat brought trouble.

Castiel had only scoffed. He was being signed over to an unknown Alpha with unknown plans for him and his future, how was that not the stressful of the two? Add on that everyone else knew who he was being signed over to but had refused to tell him. No that wasn't stressful at all.

So, Castiel had turned on the music he had downloaded to his smart phone and set to work, finding the task soothing even though he knew he was packing his life as a Novak away to either be taken with him or to he sold after he left. He was betting on the later.

"Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest, say come on and show the world who you really are. It's not enough to be better than the rest, got to take it to the top and make yourself a superstar." He had sang while he worked, not caring how loud he was being or that nobody else liked his taste in music. Too bad, he was going to do what he wanted, fuck everyone else.

But everything was packed away, even his bed had been dismantled and played in pieces on the far side of his room. He had nothing to keep his mind off of the doubts he had about his future.

So he pulled his comforter and alarm clock out of their respective boxes and made his own Fortress of Solitude on the floor among the boxes laying around him.

He was content spending the rest of his free life sulking.

...

Chuck stared at the ceiling under his youngest sons room. For two days there had been a constant stream of noise coming from Castiel's room- loud music, louder singing, banging and clattering, and more than the occasional string of curses as he fought with cardboard boxes and his belongings.

Now there was only silence.

He feared for his pup, no matter what Castiel must think. All he had wished for since his birth was for happiness. That's all a father could really ask for. And he had done everything in his power to make sure he had stayed that way.

Over the years there had been many offers for the pup- more money than he ever though he would ever have at one time, property all over the world, and the occasional trade of one Omega for another.

He had turned them all down.

There had been an Alpha who had come to him asking about Castiel being a possible mate for his eldest son. The young Alpha had seen the Omega with his friend Balthazar and had wanted him for his own.

The way that the Winchesters viewed Omegas had been what made Chuck agree to it. They believed in equality between the ranks. If Castiel did not want to be mated with Dean than he would not be forced to. He wouldn't be forced to he did not want.

Castiel would not become one of the lifeless drones other packs preferred. He would still be free.

Over the years, Chuck had kept in touch with the Alpha as they agreed upon the terms and conditions of the two packs being joined.

Chuck did not tell the pup any of this. He thought it would be better for him to have that fear of the worse. If he got cocky things could get a little tricky.

An angry Alpha around an unclaimed Omega was not a good thing even if they belonged to the same pack.

It would be in Castiel's best interact to mate with Dean but nobody would push it. Ultimately it was up to the young pups.

He let out a sigh and sent a prayer to his Goddess, asking her to watch over and protect his youngest son during his new life as a Winchester.

...

Predictably, while watching those precious minutes tick away, Castiel was able to feel every second. If he were being honest with himself he preceded it this way over finding something to pass the time quickly. This way made him feel as he were living on borrowed time. It was one last defiant act before he was sold away to slavery.

But time did pass, no matter how slowly, and when his clock flashed half past eleven there was a knock at his door.

"Come out, Darling. Your Alpha will he here soon." Balthazar's voice came through the barrier.

Castiel wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Castiel is not in at the moment, please come back at a more convenient time. Never." He called back, covering his head with his comforter as if he were five again. Anything outside the Fortress of Solitude could not touch him.

The door opened and the pup silently cursed himself for not locking it.

"Come now, Darling, it can't be as bad as you think it is." Balthazar said, trying to be soothing, as he crouched down beside Castiel and pulling the blanket back.

The pup glared at him. "Fuck you."

His brother laughed, his amusement reaching his eyes, making them crinkle. "Not now, there's no time. Maybe later if your good."

Castiel rolled his eyes, trying to pull his blanket back over his head but the older wolf held on tight.

Defeated, the Omega slumped back onto the floor, rolling into the fetal position. "Go away."

"You know.I can't do that, luv. If I don't take you down, the Alpha will have to come up here to collect you. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Balthazar said pleasantly, pulling the cover completely off, revealing the pups naked body.

Werewolves preferred nudity to clothing and we're naked as often as possible. It wasn't uncommon to see the members of your pack running around naked. It wasn't something to be ashamed of. Is just how they were.

"Your a pain." Castiel grumbled, refusing to her off of the floor. He was going to drag this out for as long as he could.

"Yes and your stalling ."

The pup shrugged.

"Please get up, Darling." Balthazar said softly, carding his fingers through the pups hair.

"No."

"Why not?"

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. "Because I'm scared."

This was possibly the last time Balthazar was going to comfort him and he planned to take full advantage of it even if he was already starting to feel empty inside as he shut down.

"What if I could give you my word that your was going to treat you right?" The Beta prompted.

Castiel picked his head up off of the floor to glare at his brother. "How would you be able to do that?"

Balthazar grinned, "I know him. We used to he mates back in school. He'll treat you right."

A friend of his from school? Castiel tried to narrow it down but found he couldn't. His mind went oddly blank.

"Who is it?" The pup narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"I can't tell you that, I gave Dad my word, but what I can tell you is that his family believes in equality. They'll treat you right, I swear it."

Not wanting to believe it but trusting Balthazar, he got to his feet.

Balthazar gave him a once over. "As much as I'm sure he'd love to see that, it's kind of inappropriate for the first date. Save it for the second." He winked at the young Omega who promptly flushed.

"Your a dick."

"I have one but that is not important at the moment. What is, is getting you dressed and downstairs." Balthazar winked at him. Castiel rolled his eyes.

As he dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, leaving his feet bare, a cold numbness washed over him.

This was it.

His time was up.

"Are you ready, Darling?" It was barely heard.

With a slow nod, Castiel followed his brother downstairs, out of his old life and into the new one he was terrified of.


	2. Meet The New

Chapter 2: Meet The New

Walking down the stairs, he felt nothing. If he could just stay like this then nothing would be able to touch him. He would he invincible.

Balthazar led the way into the living room, escortingthe Omega who followed closely, with his head bowed and his hands clasped in front of him, as was customary.

Apparently the Alpha had been thinking along the same lines they had been about showing up early because there were two men sitting on the couch, talking softly. Both of them got to their feet as soon as the young pup entered the room.

Castiel fought the urge to look up at the Alpha, but kept his eyes on the floor. Omegas did not look at Alphas with out permission. It was rude and could earn him a beating if he was caught.

"Well I'll give it to you, Chuck, your boy is beautiful." The stranger said, his voice was deep and soothing. It spoke to the submissive part of the Omega that he had tried so desperately to hide for as long as he could remember.

He hated the way he felt pride at being complemented by the Alpha. In some ways it made him feel used. Dirty. He cursed the part of him that made him a submissive Omega whether he wanted to be or not. He hated the way it made him feel weaker than the rest of his family.

The Alpha buried his nose into his hair, breathing in deeply, before moving to his neck.

Castiel ground his teeth togetheras he tilted his head, baring his neck to the larger man as an act of submission that he could not control. If the Alpha would have been a potential mate, he would have licked along the line of his juggular, marking the Omega with his scent.

This Alpha didn't do that.

Castiel let out a sigh of relief, making the other man chuckle.  
"Smells good, too. He'll be an excellent gift for Dean." He said, sounding happy about the whole situation.

Castiel, on the other hand felt like trash. There it was, the ugly truth about why this Alpha was there in the first place. He was being given away like a piece of gum. Some small part if him wanted to say trading card but he didn't feel special enough to be a trading card. Those got some respect.

Instead he was nothing more than something to be chewed up and spat back out.

He was nothing.

Useless.

Worthless.

He felt frozen to the spot. Could any of this really be happening to him or was he still asleep? It was hard to tell.

"Excellent. If you'll fallow me, we'll be able to fill out all of the necessary paperwork." Chuck said, also sounding happy about the situation. About giving his son away to someone by the name of Dean. The two adults walked out of the room altogether leaving Castiel alone with Balthazar.

'They are giving you away away to someonewho will be able to do whatever he wants with you.' A nasty voice whispered in his mind. 'You will be nothing.'

Even if he wanted to, the pup did not think he would be able to move out of place.

This was it. His final moments of freedom and he was spending it frozen in place with fear.

Somewhere the Goddess was laughing at him.

Balthazar placed his hands on his baby brother's shoulders. "Don't worry about Dean, Darling. I know him. He's a little arrogant but he won't harm a hair on your pretty little head. Trust me." He said softly with a small smile.

Castiel looked up at the brother he loved so much. The short blond hair, blue eyes, the laugh lines around his eyes when he smiled, thin lips, and the blond scruff along his chin. He committed all of this to memory along with the sound of his voice. Who knew how long it would be before he would be able to see him again? If he would be able to see him again.  
"I'm scared, Bal." the pup whispered, another tear escaping.  
"Don't be, Darling. We'll see each other again soon." He wiped the tear away.

"I love you, Bally." He said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, using his childhood nickname.

"I live you too, Cassie." He pressed his lips to the pups in a goodbye kiss before taking a step back.

The Alpha clapped his hands together, jarring Castiel out of the moment he had been sharing with his brother. "Alright, so who's helping me with his things?"

After the Alpha, Michael, and Gabriel finished packing up the beast of a truck had, and after the tearful goodbyes, Castiel got into the truck to be driven away to his new life.

...

Dust In The Wind by Kansas played softly in the background as they drove, nobody saying anything as they watched the scenery pass them by.

As soon as they were away from the town, hanging on by the skirt tails, the Alpha pulled over to the side of the road, keeping the vehicle on idle. He turned to face the Omega who was staring at his feet, fear radiating off of him and quickly filling the cab with a heavy musk.

"Look at me, Castiel." The Alpha's voice was deep and smooth and it had a calming effect on the pup. It was clear that the man knew how to deal with Omegas.

'How many are in his harem?' The voice nasty voice whispered.

Castiel looked up at the for the first time. He had a full, friendly, face, dark brown hair, green eyes, and a greying beard. It was a pleasant face that the pup trusted right away. The part of him that made him Castiel hated the fact every part of him was going along with all of this. He didn't want to trust the Alpha, he didn't want to leave his family, and he didn't want to be anybody's toy.

The battling sides made him queasy.

"Yes, Alpha." He mumbled, eyes threatening to tear up again.  
The Alpha shook his head. "No, don't call me that. Call me John." He smiled, making the submissive part of the pup wiggle with joy.

"Yes, John."

"Now, before we get to the house we need to go over some things, alright?" John began, still speaking in a way that would keep the Omega calm.

"Yes, John."

"As a member of the Winchester pack, you are to address everyone by their name, not class. That goes for Dean as well. You will be considered an equal and that means that nobody will force you to do anything that you arnt ready for or something that you flat out don't want to do." John smiled, reaching his eyes.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, a furrow forming between his brows. An equal? But John had told Chuck that he was a gift for Dean.

"John? I thought that I was a gift for Dean." He voiced his thoughts on a shakey breath. "What will I be to him?"

"That's up to the two of you." He chuckled at the pup's look of bewilderment. "If you two decide on a strictly business relationship, that will be fine, though we will have to figure out how we are going to deal with you going into heat. Or, if you two decide that you want to be more than that will be fine too. It's whatever makes you both happy. No one will judge either way."

Castiel was going to he treated like an equal to an alpha. He was going to have a choice in what happened to him other than being nothing more than a mindless hole to fuck. Maybe Balthazar was right and things were going to be alright.

"There will be the small matter of the sleeping arrangements. The other house has not been finished yet so everyone is still in the main house. I would have insisted that you stay there anyway so that I can keep an eye on your transition into the pack, but with so little room, your going to be rooming with Dean."

Just like that, Castiel's rose colored glasses were shattered. He wasn't afraid of what Dean would do in a house full of weres but he was on guard as John told him some of the duties he would have to help with. Everything was a team effort, after all.

All too soon they were on the road again, headed towards the Winchester's land.


	3. Second Impressions

_There was some problems finding this chapter- Thank Chuck I still have the hard copy! Anyway, sorry this is so late!_

Chapter 3- Second impressions

While they drove, John made small talk to keep the Omega calm. He told him about the forty acres they had to run and about how the land had been given to him and his late wife when Dean had been born.

Castiel hated the way he trusted John so easily. With all of the angst he felt after he found out about the whole thing now seemed kind of anti-climatic.

Though there was the little question that was currently burning a hole in the back of his mind, he hadn't given it much thought until now. And it was repeating itself like a scratched record.

Why me?

Biting his lip, he glanced over at John who was telling him about the different members of the pack while Tatoo by Van Halen played in the background. He was in the middle of talking about the eldest members of the pack, Bobby and Rufus, and how they were getting crabby in their old age when Castiel interrupted him.

'Uh, John?"

"Yeah?" He smiled at the Omega, not seeming to mind that he had been interrupted.

"I have a question." He winced at how shaky his voice sounded.

"Shoot."

"Why me? Of all of the Omegas in town, why was I chosen to be a member of Dean's pack?" He hoped he didn't sound ungreatful- he was happy that a pack that believed in equality had chosen him- but he couldn't help but wonder why.

At that John actually laughed. "They didn't tell you anything, did they?"

"Balthazar said he couldn't tell me anything because he had made a promise to dad that he wouldn't." The pup explained, feeling completely out of the loop.

"Yeah, that was my fault. I thought if you knew the details of the arrangement you would have your dad back out of it." He gave Castiel a look said that said he still felt shady about it.

"Why would I do that?"

John sighed, making a sharp left turn onto a gravel road.

"Well, it's kind of a complicated story." He chewed his bottom lip for a moment. "The short of it is about four years ago, Dean came home from a run through the woods demanding that I help him. He had ran into a friend of his and his little brother. He said that there was nothing he wanted more than the little Omega to be a member of his own pack when he came of age." There was something that said that there was more to the story but Castiel didn't have a chance to push it.

They had arrived.

The Winchester pack lived in a large clearing in the woods. Two houses were sitting in the clearing, one large two story building that sat in the middle, and a long one story building that sat at the edge of the woods.

While Castiel had been staring at his new home, John had gotten out of the truck to walk around back to the bed. As soon as the pup had realized he was alone, he had scrambled out of the cab and around the truck to join John and help with his belongings.

"No, you run inside and tel the first person you see to send out Bobby and Rufus, we've got this. you go and meet Dean." John smiled, waving a dismissive hand.

Feeling nervous, Castiel made his way up the steps of what he assumed was the main house- the large two story.

He didn't know what he was expecting, weres to be lounging around the house or something, but the house was devoid of life as far as he could tell.

"Hello?" Castiel called. Nothing. Nobody was on the first floor. Living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, a den. All empty.

He found a set of stairs he had missed the first time that led upstairs in the dining room.

"Hello?" He called again.

This time he heard voices.

At the top of the stairs there were five doors to choose from. Following the sound of the voices, he found them in the second door to the right.

"I swear to any and all deities that I will kill you if you do not shut your yap, Sammy."The first voice warned. It was deep. Rough. And it sent tingles through him.

"What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve?" Sammy laughed.

"What do you want me to say, huh? The guy probably doesn't even remember me." The first voice said. It sounded like he was pacing.

"It doesn't matter if he remembers you or not. What do you feel about him?"

Castiel wasn't trying to snoop, he just couldn't bring himself to interrupt them. He knew all too well how badly that could end up.

"Look, things will go how they go."

"Deny it all you want but I know you better than anyone. Your in love with his memory." Sammy said. His voice had the same calming effect that John's had.

"That's the problem! It's a memory! What if he is different from what I've made him out to be? No, it's better if I keep my mouth shut."

There was a heavy silence between them.

Knocking on the door, Castiel opened it a crack, popping his head through.

"Uh, John wants Bobby and Rufus to help him unpack the truck." Unable to help himself, he stared at the floor.

"Everyone went for a run." There was a pause. "I'll go and help dad." And Sammy left, opening the door the rest of the way, leaving the pup alone with the stranger. All Castiel saw of him was his steel toed boots as he walked out of the room.

"So, Castiel." The deep voice was closer to him. "You agreed to be my Omega." A shiver ran down his spine.

Everything John had said in the truck flew around the pups head in a jumble of meaningless words. He knew he was supposed to be an equal but he didn't feel it. If anything he felt like more of a submissive Omega than he had ever felt before.

"Yes, Alpha."

A finger liften his chin to look the pup in the face.

Dean Winchester was beautiful. Short dark blond hair that was styled in the front, piercing green eyes, strong features, and the most kissable lips he had ever seen.

And Castiel had never been so scared.

It was as if he had lost his motor function. When Dean smiled at him, Castiel sunk to his knees onto the floor, baring his throat to the Alpha in the most submissive pose he could muster as an unmarked Omega.

Feeling like this made him more afraid than the idea of being a sex slave ever had.

'_Please, Alpha. I need your scent on me.'_ A voice in the back of his mind begged.

"Just as beautiful as I remember."He ran a thumb across the pup's bottom lip before burying his nose into his hair, inhaling the scent of his Omega. His hand wandered to cup the side of his face as he moved to bury his nose in the crook of his neck.

Another shiver ran down his spine as he made a soft noise at the praise. '_Mark me, Alpha.'_

As if he could read the pup's mind, he ran his tongue from the collar bone up to the base of his ear, marking him with his scent.

Castiel whimpered.

It didn't matter that Castiel was scared out of his mind. His body overrode everything else. the body that _needed_ Dean.

"What was that, Omega? I couldn't quite hear you." He licked at the pup's neck again.

A strange noise escaped his throat- high pitched and needy.

"Your going to make all kinds of pretty noises for me, aren't you?" Dean growled in Castiel's ear.

"Yes, Alpha," the pup gasped, biting his lip.

There was a deep chuckle. "Your going to beg for my knot aren't you?" He pulled Castiel closer to him, pressing their bodies together.

Unable to stop himself, he buried his nose into Dean's throat, inhaling the scent of his Alpha. "Yes, Alpha."

Dean growled again, a deep rumble in his chest. "Then do it. Beg for my knot."

Castiel wasn't ready for a knot. He hadn't even been in heat yet!

_'No! Please, Gods, no!'_

"Please, Alpha. Please give me your knot. Please, I need it inside of me." The pup's voice was barely over a whisper as he moved his lips against Dean's skin.

"Ever have a knot before, Omega?"

"No, Alpha. Don't want anyone else's knot. Just yours." He found himself licking at the skin under his mouth. He was rewarded with another growl.

The door downstairs opened.

_'Help me! Please!'_

Dean pulled back, a sly grin on his face. His eyes were dark with something Castiel did not understand, nor did he want to. On the inside he was screaming for Dean to stop.

He needed to get out.

He needed help because there was nothing he could do on his own. He was trapped in his own mind.

"Your going to love this, Omega."

There were foot steps on the stairs.

_'Help me! John! Sammy! Someone, please help!'_

"Yes, Alpha."

A box dropped, the sound echoing through the hallway. Somehow the sound seemed final.

"Dean! No!" It was John. All of a sudden Dean was pushed back, away from Castiel, and onto the floor.

"Snap out of it, Dean! Get ahold of yourself." John growled, pinning his oldest son to the ground as the young Alpha thrashed.

Castiel was dimly aware that someone had him by the shoulders.

"Castiel! Castiel! Are you alright?" Sammy asked.

_'Thank you.'_

Before he could make himself say anything, the pup's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto the floor.

"Castiel!"


	4. Hidden Truths

Chapter 4: Hidden Truths

...

_The woods were a dark blur of color as he ran past the trees in attempt to keep up with Balthazar. That had been the agreement that he had agreed to let him go- if he could keep up._

_He was on the other wolf's heels as he weaved in between the trees, enjoying the freedom given to them by the Gods of old. They ran until they reached a clearing where a stream ran through. There they would rest._

_Castiel was drinking out of the stream when the new wolf burst through the trees. _

_He was blond like Balthazar, if not a little darker, shorter than his brother, but it was the build that was the real difference. The stranger was built for fighting where Balthazar was built for running._

_The stranger was an Alpha, Castiel could smell it._

_He watched as the two butted heads affectionately, obviously friends, but the stranger's eyes never left the pup's._

_Those green eyes._

...

A dull ache was in the back of his head.

A whisper of voices close enough to hear, but too far away to understand buzzed around him. There could only be a few reasons why this was happening. Someone was sick, some poor soul was dieing, or someone else was in the hospital. He briefly wondered why they were letting him sleep if someone was in trouble.

He forced his eyes open, wincing at the sudden intensity of the florescent lighting.

"Who's sick?" He asked, noticing that his throat was dry and his lips were chapped. He must have done some serious mouth breathing while he was out.

"Oh, Darling, your awake." Balthazar took the pup's hand in his own, grazing his lips across his knuckles. "I told you we would see each other again soon."

"What happened?" Castiel asked, blinking against his fuzzy vision.

"We're still waiting for the doctor. Hopefully he'll have some answers." John said from the other side of the bed.

Castiel opened his mouth to ask if he was the one in the hospital, his mind not connecting the dots, when there was a loud noise coming from outside of the room.

"Like hell! I'm his brother!" An angry voice shouted. There was another loud noise and what sounded like a howl of pain before Gabriel walked in through the curtain, a large smile on his face.

"Hi Gabriel," Castiel chuckled, rubbing his eyes to clear them.

"Hey baby brother," the blond said around a sucker, smile still in place. "You look like shit."

Someone Castiel had never seen before burst into the room, holding his bleeding nose. Blood covered his mouth and was dripping onto his shirt.

"Sorry Dad, I couldn't keep him out." More blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

That must be Sam.

"Just remember that next time, gorgeous. You wouldn't want to know what I would have done to your pretty face if my baby brother was hurt." Gabriel said pleasantly, winking at the tall man.

Sam made a face, but John laughed. It wasn't everyday that a Beta was willing to fight an Alpha over something like walking into a room.

"So, what's the good word?" The short man asked, not paying attention to the other weres in the room, but Castiel noticed his eyes kept wandering over to the tall man with the bloody nose and long hair, and winking at him.

"I don't even know what's going on." Castiel mumbled, licking his lips in a futile attempt to wet them.

John patted the hand that was hooked up to the IV.

Castiel did not understand what was going on. Why was he in the hospital in the first place? What had happened in that room? And where was Dean?

Judging by the look of the other weres in the room, he wasn't going to be getting any answers out of them with out the doctor so he didn't bother voicing them. Instead, he turned to Balthazar.

"Could I have something to drink?" He threw in the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Of course you can, Darling." The taller man said with a smile before walking to the curtain and pushing his head through. "Winchester! Make yourself useful and get Cassie something to drink." He didn't wait for a response before pulling his head back through, looking pleased with himself.

Surprisingly nobody said anything about the Beta being so rude to the young Alpha. He must have done something to deserve it.

They all waited in silence until the much to cheery doctor came in.

"Hello, Castiel. I'm Doctor Burk. How are you feeling?" She asked, looking through his folder.

"Not bad. What's going on?" He asked. Everyone around him gave him tight lipped smiles. Well, everyone but Gabriel who winked at him with a large grin in place.

"Well, that is kind of difficult to explain." Doctor Burk sat down on the rolling stool. "Well, I guess I should start with letting you know that you did not go into heat, so that's good." She gave the pup a wide smile. "Though Dean does seem to make more of an impact than another Alpha would. It says here that you are his Omega. Are you two planning on mating after you go into heat?"

Dean was back with a can of Sprite in his hand. At the question, his eyes flicked to Castiel's. The pup could hear the unasked question. 'Yeah, are you planning on mating with me after you go into heat? After all, you have already begged for my knot.'

A bright pink blush made it's way onto Castiel's face. That was not a conversation that he wanted to have in front of everyone.

"We just met. We haven't had time to talk about it." He choked out, tearing his eyes away from Dean's.

"Well, until you do go into heat, I'm going to ask you not to be alone with Dean because he will force it and that will be hard on your body. Also, I'm going to put you on something that will keep you calm enough that you shouldn't be forced into heat though I wouldn't test it." Doctor Burk smiled, her eyes going back and forth between Dean and Castiel.

"Uh, Doctor Burk? Why does Dean affect me like this?" Castiel squeeked, trying to keep his own eyes away from the Alpha. Images of kneeling in front of Dean, begging for the knot he was not ready for swam through his mind.

"Well, that has to do with the submissive part of being an Omega. subconsciously you have claimed Dean as your own so you let out pheromones to grab his want and attention. This is a very basic urge for Omegas. As far as your body is concerned, Dean is your Alpha and is willing to go into a fake heat to get him to mark you as his own." She made a few notes on the pup's files.

Castiel nodded, he guessed that made sense but that did not stop the fear that was beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"What will happen after he does go into heat?" John asked, placing a hand on the pup's shoulder. An act that made the backs of Castiel's eyes burn, though he couldn't have said why.

"I can't say. It will be a flip of a coin whether it will get better or worse. Ultimately it will be up to them if they decide to mate after Castiel does go into heat." She spoke carefully as she looked at the other weres standing around the emergency room. Maybe it was just Castiel, but to him it sounded as if the good Doctor was not telling them something.

Gabriel pulled the sucker out of his mouth with an audible pop. "We'll have to make you an appointment with an Omega specialist to have all of those unpleasant tests." He flashed one of those grins that were inappropriate for the situation. "Don't worry, baby bro. I'll hold your hand."

"I'll make the appointment but I suggest that you figure out what your going to do before things get bad." And with that, Doctor Burk left the room.

Everyone was quiet for a long moment, the only sound coming from the can of Sprite being opened and handed to Castiel. Dean's gaze seemed to pierce right through him.

John rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright, some things need to change. For starters, Sam and Dean, you will have to share a room. We'll figure out the rest when we get home."

"I'm sorry about all of this, John." Castiel bit his bottom lip, staring into the depths of the can of soda in his hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." He patted the pup's shoulder.

If everything was going to be fine, than why did it feel as if the worst was yet to come?

Trying not to think about it, Castiel took a long drink of his soda, knowing that Dean's eyes were still on him.

He could feel them on him, he didn't need to look to see if he was correct.

Baring into his soul.

The submissive part of him wiggled happily.


	5. New Troubles

Chapter 5: New Troubles

Gabriel and Balthazar fallowed the Winchester's home with the intent of making sure their baby brother was alright as he claimed to be.

John hadn't argued with them- to the Alpha nothing was more important than family. It'd didn't bother him that the two Betas had walked into his home as if they owned the place or that they had snapped and bickered with his Alpha sons over what was best for Castiel. If anything he felt better about joining the two families.

Balthazar had insisted that he take the Omega to Sam's room where Dean's scent wouldn't bother him as badly. Dragging Castiel up the stairs, he fallowed his nose to guess which one belonged to the tall Alpha.

While Blathazar was making sure Castiel was comfortable in Sam's room, Gabriel had drug Dean out of the room where the rest of his pack had been sitting and into the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, he turned to face the taller man, his arm's crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed.

"What were you thinking?" The short blond demanded, leaning against the refridgerater. "As soon as you meet my baby brother, your trying to jump his bones. Why?"

Dean ran a hand over his mouth, trying to find words to describe what had happened. If he wanted to be honest with himself he hadn't put much thought into why he had done what he had done. He had just done it because he _had _to. But how to tell Gabriel that?

"Honestly, I wan't thinking." He mumbled, knowing that was not something the Beta was going to buy.

"I never would have guessed." Gabriel said dryly.

"Look, all I know is that Castiel was kneeling on the floor in a submissive position and I just lost control. I couldn't stop what I was doing."The Alpha rubbed at his face, embarrassed that he was admiting this to a stranger.

Gabriel eyed him with an unreadable expression. Suddenly the other man smiled, a wide grin that seemed to be contageous. "Well, Dean-o, it sounds to me as if you two were met to mate." He relaxed his position. "Although I'll tell you this, if knot my baby brother with out his permission, I will be forced to hurt you. And I wont be the only one."

For some reason, that made Dean smile.

"Gabe," Balthazar called from the door way. "Things might be more complicated than we originally thought."

...

Castiel was curled up in Dean's bed, his face burried into the Alpha's pillow, clutching at the bedding. His eyes were closed as he let out low moans as he inhaled the scent of Dean.

The Alpha stood in the hallway watching as Castiel writhed in his bed.

All of this over his scent.

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Castiel opened his eyes, the blue glazed over as they landed on Dean. He bit his lip and lifted his hips in an obvious invitation.

"Please, Dean." The Omega was begging, his voice was high pitched, needing. He let out a breathy moan, gripping his sheets tightly in his hands.

Every rational thought left him- leaving Dean feeling... Hungry. He needed to feel the Omega beneath him. Around him. He just _needed._

A deep growl escaped his throat.

He needed to dominate. To rut into the pup that was so willing and egar for his knot.

Dean was vaguely aware that Gabriel and Balthazar were trying to soothe the pup who's eyes were still glued to him. The eyes that were begging him. The other two were not paying any attention to him.

"Please, Alpha." Castiel was trying to raise his hips again, but Balthazar was holding him down. "Need your knot."

Something in Dean snapped.

Before he knew what was happening, the Alpha was on top of Castiel, attacking his mouth and gripping him tightly as Gabriel and Balthazar tried to pull them apart.

...

John was trying to explain the situation to the rest of his pack as gently as he could, asking that everyone help in keeping the two of them apart until they knew more about Castiel's condition, when he heard it.

There were several loud bangs coming from upstairs, fallowed by shouting, and what sounded like a cry for help.

John was on his feet, running up the stairs, Sam on his heels, as they headed for the fight that needed to be broken up.

They hadn't been expecting what they found.

Dean and Castiel were on the floor, Dean rutting against the Omega who's face was against the floor and hips in the air, while the pup was moaning for Dean's knot. Bedding was thrown haphazzardly around the room while both Blathazar and Gabriel were trying to pull the two of them apart.

John and Sam burst into the room, both of them grabbing any part of the young Alpha that they were able to. Between the four of them, they managed to grab Dean and carry him into Sam's room while he bucked, snarreled, and faught being taken from his Omega.

John, Balthazar, and Sam held on to the young Alpha, holding him down onto the bed while Gabriel made the call.

'Omega Clinic.'

"We have an emergancy."

...

Castiel couldn't sleep. The memories from the past twenty four hours and all of the embarrasment that had come with it plaqued his thoughts. How was he supposed to show his face to any of them again? Now that everyone knew how much of a bitch he really was.

How egar he was for Dean's knot.

Castiel groaned into the freshly cleaned sheets on Sam's bed, hating himself for allowing himself to become one of the Omegas that couldn't breathe with out their Alphas.

What a way to meet the people that were going to become his family.

...

Dean laid in his own bed, wishing that his sheets still smelled like Castiel.

'I could go into his room. I'm pretty sure he would let me rub aginst him all I wanted.' He thought, his gut clenching at the idea. He wanted to deny it, to tell himself that the stranger in the other room wouldn't let him do something so degrading but he knew it was true.

If he walked in there right now, Castiel would let him do whatever he wanted to. He would beg for it.

'And why wouldn't he? He's already claimed me for his own why shouldn't I go in there and do the same thing?'

'Because you know better. Just because his body wants it dosn't mean his mind does.' The rational part of his mind argued.

Dean growled in frustration.

...

True to his word, Gabriel took Castiel to the doctors and was a steady stream of support while the nurse and doctor put the pup through a series of unpleasent and embarassing Omega tests to find out all they could about him and the chemical reaction he had to Dean.

Castiel was never so glad to have his older brother at his side. With out him there to make him smile he knew he would have been an emotional mess.

After the final, and most ebarassing, test Gabriel handed his baby brother his jeans off of a nearby chair.

"Thank the Goddess that is finally over." Castiel grumbled, pulling his pants up and over his narrow hips.

"Aw, you know you love having a stranger all up in your buisness." The Beta joked. "Nothing says fun like cold, insensitive fingers and a probe checking out your naughty bits." He grimmaced. Judging by the look on Castiel's face it had not been pleasent.

"He could have bought me dinner first." Castiel couldn't stop the smile forming. "Then Balthazar wouldn't be disapointed that I didn't wait until the second date."

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, he would be the one to know."

Castiel bit his lip, biting back the laughter. It wasn't exactly a secret that Balthazar was less than a saint when it came to matters of the bedroom.

He made a mental note to ask Balthazar what he should do about Dean later. He knew that the older man wouldn't judge him for being scared and confused. Maybe he should talk to Lucifer as well, just to be safe.

Soon the doctor was back.

"Alright, Castiel, I've got the results to some of your tests. We will call you when the rest of them come in." Doctor Allan said, sitting in the swirling stool, clipboard in hand.

Castiel froze. There was just something off about Doctor Allan- Castiel did not like anything about the man sitting in front of him though he couldn't have said why.

Gabriel squeezed his baby brother's hand.

"According to these, your heat should be coming with in the next couple of weeks," his cold eyes met the pup's. "That is, if your mate dosn't force it before then."

Castiel felt his face grow warm at the words. "I don't have a mate."

Doctor Allan raised an eyebrow, a smirk in place. "Not according to your charts."

Embarassment flooded through him. There was something about the doctor that made him feel out of control. He did not like it.

The doctor made a rude noise in the back of his throat before going back to his paperwork.

"Your uterus is mature, so you will be ready for pups as soon as you go into heat." Doctor Allan contenued.

Castiel was shaking now, his hands were swetting. Gabriel absently stroked the young Omega's hair.

"And what if he's not ready for pups?" The Beta demanded, still trying to soothe his baby brother. He needed Balthazar and Lucifer for this- Michael too if he was going to be understanding. He was going to call them when they got out of the doctor's office. If anybody needed cake and ice cream it was Castiel. "What does he have to do to prevent it?"

Doctor Allan scoffed. "Yeah, as if he has a choice. He is an Omega, Beta. His job is to breed. No Alpha is going to turn down such a prime time for mating. Durring a first heat the odds of havig pups are almost a hundred percent." He turned his attention to Castiel. "So, you had better get used to the idea that in less than a month your going to be pregnate with your first litter."

The words alone would have made Castiel's anxiety kick in, but it was the sneering tone that said quite plainly his views on Omega's that brought him to tears.

With a growl low in his throat, Gabriel pulled his brother off of the examination table. He pushed the pup out the door.

"Fuck you."

"Not even if you begged." Doctor Allan's eyes flicked to the door. "The Omega on the other hand is an entirely diffrent matter."

"Touch my brother and I will kill you." Gabriel snareled, all traces of the happy, care free man Castiel knew and loved dissapeared. Baring his teeth, the Beta slammed the door and grabbed Castiel's hand as he pulled him back to the reception area.

"Hello," the receptionest said with a wide smile. "When did the doctor want to see you again?" She asked, holding out her hand for the pink slip the doctor would have given him.

"If I never see that bastard again, it will be too soon. Who do we have to see to get my brother some birth control before he goes into heat?"

...

A few hours later, after hours and money had exchanged hands, Castiel was sitting with a man with a sweet face who had told them to call him Samandriel. Castiel liked him instantly.

Samandriel had listened to everything Castiel had to say about why he was afraid to go into heat and about Dean.

The doctor gave him a sweet smile. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you have to go through your first heat naturally. Your next heat you can be put on suppressants, if you want."

"Okay, so what about the thing with the Alpha?" Gabriel asked, still on edge.

"According to the charts, Castiel's hormones recognize the Alpha as his own. On a basic level, they belong to each other even if they haven't mated yet." Samandriel turned his attention to Castiel. "I hate to tell you this, but this will make your heat worse than if you wouldn't have met the Alpha until after you went into heat. Your body wont be sated until you are marked and claimed. This is going back to the very basic urges of being an Omega."

Castiel could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "You mean I'm going to be knotted?"

The doctor nodded.

He was going to be knotted by Dean Winchester.

He was going to be knotted by an Alpha he did not know.

He was both scared and oddly excited about it.

Again, he cursed his being an Omega.

He felt a little light headed.

"Wait, if he has to go into his first heat, and he is going to be knotted by Dean-O, then what are his odds of getting pregnate?" Gabriel asked, obviously thinking about what Doctor Allan had said.

Samandriel scribbled something onto Castiel's chart. "Oh, he can be put on birth control, theres no problem with that. But because his heat is so soon, he will have to get both the shot and take the pills until after his heat." He grimmaced, "giving them to him toward the end is not going to be pleasent."

Gabriel pulled a face. "Good thing that will be Dean's job."

"When can I get the shot?" Castiel asked.

...

Dean paced his room, chewing on his bottom lip. He needed to think of a way to keep himself from being a possessive jerk around the Omega. He would hate himself if he forced Castiel into doing something he didn't want to do.

He thought of the day he unofficially he met the pup in the woods. The day he locked eyes with the black, blue eyed wolf by the stream and the feeling he had then. The feeling that this was the wolf for him- that one day he would belong to him.

The day he fell in love.

Then yesterday happened. He had Castiel under him and it had felt like nothing he had ever felt before. Sure, Dean had been around the block a few times, but none of them could hold a candle to what the Omega had made him feel and they had not done anything yet.

What was it going to feel like to push inside? To feel Castiel around him? To slam into that beautiful body?

He could feel himself getting hard.

Ignoring it, he contenued to pace.

How was he going to be able to stop himself from jumping poor Castiel everytime they were in the same room together?

Nothing came to him.

He ran a hand over his mouth.

Too bad he couldn't just sleep with someone else and get rid of all of the pent up energy he had been carrying around with him?

That was it.

Not thinking twice about it, and ignoring the little voice telling him no, he grabbed his leather jacket from the closet and his car keys from the bed side table. Shrugging on his jacket, he headed down the stairs, thinking about where he was going to find a random girl when Ellen met him around the middle of the staircase.

"Boy, you beter be thinking this through." Even though the older woman was an Omega, Dean respected her. She was the closest thing to a mother he had.

"Huh?" He asked, giving her wide eyes in hopes of giving off an innocent air. He was a bad liar and knew if he spoke she would see right through him as if he were made of glass.

"You don't think I know what your doing?" Ellen crossed her arms over her chest, giving Dean a look that dared him to argue with her. "I've known you your whole life. Do you really think you can hide anything from me?"

The young Alpha shifted his eyes away from her.

"If you run out and pick up some randome girl, you are going to crush that boy, Dean."

"You don't know that for sure." Dean mumbled.

"Like hell I don't." She held the younger man's face in her hands. "You listen to me, and you listen good. He met you yesterday. Yesterday. Having that kind of reaction to a stranger is going to scare anyone let alone someone who is already frightened, confused, and vulnerable like Castiel. Give it a few days before you go and make an ass of yourself."

With a final pat on the cheek, she turned around and walked down the rest of the stairs as if nothing had happend.

Dean stayed in place, clutching the keys of his Impala in his hands.

He knew he had to stay at the house and keep his nose clean.

Son of a bitch.


	6. Ellen's Help

_Who's ready for some filler?_  
_Also, not that any of you care, but this is the sandwich I make Brad. It goes like this: bread, mayo, lays chips, honey ham, swiss cheese, bit of ketchup, turkey, kraft cheese, bit of ketchup, chicken, provolone, bit of ketchup, black forest ham, swiss, mayo, bread. I call it The Bubby._

...

Chapter 6: Ellen's Help

Not from a lack of trying, but after they had dropped off Castiel's prescription off at the pharmacy and drove back to the Winchester's land with out cake and ice-cream.

"I just want to go to bed." Castiel replied to his brother's insistence that ice-cream would make him feel a hundred times better. He didn't agree but didn't tell Gabriel that to save the lecture that sugar was the answer to all of life's problems.

Still pouting that Castiel was denying himself the simple pleasures in life, Gabriel pulled up to the main house.

"Thanks Gabe," Castiel offered him a smile as he undid his seatbelt.

"Hey, Cassie?" Gabriel grabbed the pup's hand. "Look, I know that you're upset about going into heat and the whole thing with Dean, but you have to know that everything could be worse." He squeezed Castiel's hand. "You could be forced to have a litter, or be mated to someone who you would only see during mating times. In retrospect, Dean Winchester is a gift from the Goddess to what could have been."

"I know that, but you'll have to forgive me for not being thrilled about being knotted by someone I don't know and am unable to say no to." Castiel mumbled, pulling his hand out of Gabriel's and opening the car door.

Dragging his feet, Castiel walked up to the house, his arms wrapped around his middle.

Gabriel leaned back in his seat.

He hated seeing his baby brother so upset but what could he do about it? It's not as if he could tell Dean to back off or anything.

Letting out a sigh, the Beta put the car in reverse.

Maybe Michael and Lucifer would be able to help somehow.

...

Castiel closed the front door, unable to remember the last time he had felt so depressed. Sure, he thought about the hours leading up to meeting John but that had been a myriad of possible outcomes that Castiel knew for sure he would never be able to live with himself over. Being a slave, or having a mate that would pass him around to his friends as a communal fuck toy- but this, this was different than that. John had told him that they would never make him do anything that he did not want to do, but being knotted by Dean was something he no longer had control over.

What if they didn't like each other on any level other than a mutual attraction?

What if he pupped?

What if Dean was a cruel lover? Alpha's were known to dominate in every aspect of their lives- what if he made Castiel lay there and take it, not caring about the Omega he was pounding into?

Then there was always the option that Dean did not want to mate him and was only responding to the pheromones, and not the pup himself.

What if he let Castiel go through his heat alone?

He was so confused. He had no idea what he wanted. All he could think about was begging for his Alpha's knot now, and he wasn't in heat yet. What would it be like when the time actually came? He didn't want to think about it.

He was lost in his own thoughts as he made his way toward the stairs, so when the hand landed on his shoulder it made the pup jump.

"Now, now, pup, you can't spend all of your time locked away." A voice Castiel did not recognize said softly. "Why don't you come with me?" She steered him into the kitchen with out waiting to hear an answer.

Castiel allowed himself to be lead into a chair in the breakfast nook. Sitting, he looked up at the stranger. An older woman, an Omega according to her scent, with a warm smile.

"I'm Ellen."

"Hello, I'm Castiel." He tried to smile but it wouldn't reach his eyes.

"I know, sweetie. Why don't you let me make you a little something to eat, hmm?" Again, she didn't wait for an answer before she began digging through the fridge and cabinets.

"You don't have to do that," he started but stopped when Ellen crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that dared him to argue with her. It was something you just didn't see in Omegas.

"But thank you." He finished.

"That's what I thought." She offered him another smile.

Castiel decided she was definitely the mother type- everyone ends up being one of her children in some way or another. He had to admit he liked her right away even if he could tell she had a no nonsense attitude.

He watched her make the most complicated looking sandwich he had ever seen. As far as he could tell, it involved four types of deli meat, three types of cheese, random squirts of ketchup, mayo, and chips.

"Dean ask you to make his favorite?" Sam asked, sitting across from Castiel. The pup didn't even notice the Alpha until he said something.

"No, smarty pants, it's for Castiel. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that no one made sure he ate?" Ellen pointed a butter knife at Sam who looked guilty. "Did no one stop to think about how Castiel might feel about all of this?"

Sam gave the pup an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see past how you were acting around Dean."

Castiel looked away, pink staining his cheeks, his eyes burning with the threat of tears. He didn't understand why that made him feel so emotional. Maybe it was the way that Sam sounded as if he was truly sorry for opening his eyes.

"Hey now, don't cry!" Sam looked back and forth between the pup and Ellen, unsure of what to do.

Castiel wiped at the tear that had escaped. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, honey." Ellen sat the plate his plate before him. "No one's gonna judge you here."

"It's just... I'm scared of all of this. It's more than a little overwhelming." He wiped at his face again.

"Of course it is. A new home, a new pack, and a mate you have never met and have never talked to. Anyone would be afraid." Ellen sat at the table as well. "You just need to get to know Dean before you go into heat. I'm sure that will help."

"Yeah, maybe you will be able to see past him being such a dick." Sam added with a grin.

"How am I supposed to talk to him? When we're together neither one of us is thinking clearly." Castiel mumbled, popping a chip into his mouth, not really tasting it.

Ellen opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Dean's voice.

"Hey, Sammy! Where you at?" It was fallowed by several thuds.

"In the kitchen with Castiel and Ellen." Sam called back.

After a moment Dean was standing in the doorway. "No fair. I want a sandwich too."

There was something off about the way the young Alpha was acting. Guarded.

"You know where the fridge is." Ellen gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Your so mean to me." He pouted but walked to the fridge.

Judging by Sam's expression Castiel wasn't the only one who thought he was acting funny.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Peachy." He mumbled as he worked on his own concoction.

Castiel squirmed in his chair. There was an urge to run to the Alpha, to please him, but it wasn't as intense as it had been before.

"You okay, sweetie?" Ellen asked, touching the pup's arm with what Castiel could only describe as motherly concern.

This time when Castiel smiled back it reached his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

Sam cocked his head to the side, looking back and forth between Castiel and Dean. He obviously didn't understand it either.

Ellen rolled her eyes. "I thought you were the smart one, Sam."

Dean snorted, a grin on his face. "Yeah Mister Wizzard. Even I know this one." He lifted his own sandwich to his mouth.

"When you were trying to pull them apart, who was in the room with you?" Ellen asked, giving Sam a look saying the answer was obvious.

"Dad, Gabriel, and Balthazar."

"Exactly. Alphas and Betas. Did it occur to you to ask an Omega for help?" A small smirk played across her features.

"Omegas calm other Omegas, Professor." Dean chimed in, his mouth full.

"Huh." Castiel hadn't known that either and he was an Omega.

"Then why couldn't an Omega sit with them while they got to know each other?" Sam asked.

"I bet Jo wouldn't mind." Ellen patted Castiel's arm. "That way it won't be as awkward when you go into heat."

Judging by the butterflies in his stomach, Castiel guessed she was right. There was a part of him that wanted to know his Alpha- in every way possible. Man, this was confusing.

He glanced over at Dean who was staring back, a hungry look in his eye.

Castiel had to admit that Dean Winchester was beautiful. He would have had to be blind not to see it, but there was something about the look on his face that sent shivers through his body.

This was the man who was going to be his mate. At the very least a bedmate when the time came.

The thought raced through his mind: _He doesn't want to be my mate, does he?_

Dean took another bite of his sandwich, leaving behind a small trace of mayo at the corner of his mouth. When the Alpha licked it away, it was slow and deliberate. It made Castiel squirm.

What all could he do with that tongue? He couldn't help but think of all of the places he wanted that sinful looking mouth.

Everywhere.

He felt his face get hot at the thought. Making himself look away, Castiel took a bite out of his own sandwich and thought he heard Dean chuckle but wasn't sure.

"What did the doctor say?" Sam asked, not missing anything that happened between his brother and the Omega.

"Um, basically that my heat should be here in a couple of weeks..." He let his voice trail off, tears threatening once again as he thought about the scene at the doctor's office.

"What is it, sweetie?" Ellen asked, clasping his hand in hers.

"According to my charts, Dean is my mate."

"Shit." Ellen swore. She squeezed the pup's hand.

"And that means?" Sam asked, a wrinkle forming on his forehead.

"That he has to be marked and claimed." The older Omega explained, trying to offer as much comfort she could through squeezing his hand.

Castiel looked back at Dean who grinned and winked at him.

A tingling feeling spread over him.

"Shit. Dad has to know." Castiel heard Sam's chair scrape across the linoleum but wasn't watching the taller man. He had his eyes trained on Dean.

"And Castiel and I have to have a little talk." Dean added. Maybe it was Castiel's hormones playing tricks on him but he thought he read a lot more into what the Alpha was saying than what was probably there.

Things that made him blush to think about and made his body respond in ways that scared him more than he cared to admit.

"I'll call Jo."


	7. Listen To Your Heart

_Okay, so first off, this chapter can kiss the widest part of my ass. It was a bitch to write because Dean and Cas wanted to get down and sweaty with out solving anything and got upset when I told them no. *sigh* Why must hey be so difficult?_

_This chapter was originally going to be cute with a hint of fluff until I got a review saying that they thought that Dean was being insensitive to Castiel's feelings and Gustin azza said they wanted to hit Dean with a stick... So, I went to my muse, the wonderful and talented ImpassionedWriter and asked her what I should do. She said there must be a reason for him to be acting that way and that he wouldn't intentionally hurt Castiel like that. And she's right. There is a reason for Dean being a dick and for that the chapter had to be scrapped a few times._

_Still hate it, but what can you do? Enjoy._

Chapter 7: Listen To Your Heart

Jo had agreed to sit in the room while Dean and Castiel got to know each other on the condition that she didn't have to listen to it.

"What? It's between them, not us. What they have got to say to each other is none of my business." She had said with a shrug. Castiel could have kissed her for being so understanding that an audience would only make doing this that much harder. She was right, with out her listening they would be able to speak freely and that could make all the difference.

So, Jo sat in the recliner with her headphones in and a book in her lap while the other two sat on the couch in the den. All that was missing was the conversation.

Castiel glanced over at Dean who was lounging back on the couch, his arm slung over the back, and an easy smile on his face.

What was he supposed to say? He had no idea, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hello Dean." He could feel the blood rushing through his veins.

"Hello Castiel." Dean replied with a chuckle.

The Omega could feel his face and neck growing warm with embarrassment. He couldn't help but feel as if Dean was making fun of him. Sure, he could just find the situation funny, but that's not what he thought was happening. Dean Winchester was making fun of him and he did not like it.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the Alpha. "What's so funny?"

Dean tried to hide his smile, failing miserably. "Nothing."

"Then why does it feel like your laughing at me?" Castiel snapped, tired of feeling like a source of entertainment.

"Trust me, I'm not making fun of you." Dean tried to keep his face neutral but was having trouble keeping his lips from perking up at the corners.

Drawing his knees to his chest, Castiel hugged himself. "Then what, I'm a piece of meat or something?"

It was a strange sensation to feel self-conscious. He had never felt ashamed of his body before but now he didn't feel as if he were wearing nearly enough clothing. That there was too much on display for the Alpha.

Dean rubbed a hand over his mouth, leaning forward to hunch over. "It's not that either."

"Then what is it because I'm terrified of all of this, and you seem to be enjoying my discomfort." Castiel snapped before looking away from the Alpha, his shame building.

"I'm not good at chick flick moments." Dean spoke into his hand.

"Tough shit."

The Alpha rubbed a hand over his face once more before dropping his hands to rest on his knees. "Look, it's nothing like you think, alright? I'm not making fun of you and I'm not ogling you like a cheap fuck either. It's more complicated than that."

Castiel gave him a bitch face that rivaled Sam's. "Then I guess you better get to explaining then."

Changing his position, Dean turned to face Castiel, crossing his legs to sit Lotus style. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to keep an open mind, okay?"

Castiel said nothing but kept his eyes trained on his Alpha, waiting on an explanation.

Dean blew out a long breath. "This is going to sound crazy, and I'll understand if you don't believe me, but it's the truth." He licked his lips, obviously nervous about the fact he had to talk about his feelings. "About four years ago, I was on patrol. Other weres had been spotted on our land, spying on the pack, so we had set up a patrolling unit to keep the pack safe from whoever it was that had been spying. We never caught them. Anyway, while sniffing around the woods, I caught the scent of two wolves down by the creek."

Castiel knew what Dean was talking about. He remembered that day. Balthazar had said something about going for a run and the pup had begged to go with him.

'If you think you can keep up, darling.'

That day, they went on the longest run Castiel had ever been on. When they had finally found a place to rest, it was beside a stream in the woods. The pup had been laying by the stream, drinking it's water, when another wolf crashed through the trees.

A friend of Balthazar's.

"It was a surprise to see an old friend from school, but Balthazar wasn't the one who had captured my attention. It was the little black wolf with blue eyes and unruly fur." Dean continued, interrupting the Omega's memory.

"Okay, so you like my wolf." Castiel said slowly, not understanding where Dean was going with this.

"Come on, Cas! Can't you see? It's so much more than being attracted to you! When I laid eyes on you for the first time I felt something I have never felt around anyone that wasn't Dad or Sam." The Alpha closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "When I'm around you I feel as if we are meant to be together, even if it's just in the same house. You feel like home. As if I've known you my whole life."

Castiel watched as Dean continued to rub at his nose, a pained expression on his face.

The Omega had to admit that he felt a familiarity with the Alpha but he wasn't sure if he would take it as far as meant to be together- then again his charts did say that they were mates...

"So, all of this is because you are happy that everything is going right?" Castiel asked slowly, wanting to make sure he was getting everything right. Could it really be this simple?

Not looking at him, Dean shrugged.

Castiel thought about what the Alpha had said. The submissive side of him wiggled with joy knowing that Dean felt that way but the cynical side of him couldn't help but question everything. It's not that he didn't want to trust Dean, he did, but he would be lieing if he said there wasn't a small part of him that thought that this was just some plan to get him naked.

Fear always made him question everyone's motives.

Biting his lip, Castiel looked up at Dean. "So, what do you feel right now?"

A small smile crept onto Dean's face. "Right now? Happy."

"And about being my mate?"

The smile disappeared. "Listen to me, Cas. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do or not ready for. If you want, we can figure something else out for when you go into heat. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you, Dean." It was Castiel's turn to smile.

"Alright." Dean clapped his hands together. "Chick flick moment over."

...

Castiel was more than a little surprised when Ellen escorted Lucifer into the kitchen where the pup had been helping Ellen prepare dinner. He had looked up from peeling potatoes, curios to see who it was, to find Lucifer following the older Omega.

"Luci," Castiel dropped the potato and the peeler to give his older brother a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Gabe asked me to drop off your prescription. He said that we needed to have a little chat." Lucifer placed the white paper bag on the counter.

Castiel bit his lip. "Dean and I have already spoken."

Lucifer smiled the little half smile that told Castiel that he understood but they were still going to have a talk about it no matter what Castiel had to say about it. It was one of the perks of being a big brother with valuable advice.

Castiel let out a defeated sigh. He knew when he walked into a lost argument. Instead, he turned to Ellen. "I'm sorry, I'll be back soon to finish helping with dinner."

"Don't worry about it, go and talk to your brother." She said, picking up the forgotten peeler.

With a smile, Castiel followed Lucifer out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"So, Cassie, I hear you have a mate." Lucfer cut right to the chase. It was not like him to beat around the bush.

Castiel felt himself blush. It was still a weird concept to him, to have a mate. "Yeah, I guess."

Lucifer sat on the couch, his foot crossed over the knee. "What are you thinking about?"

Castiel sat beside his brother but with his back straight. He still did not exactly feel at home at the Winchester's.

"Dean told me today that he feels as if he has known me his whole life." It was whispered. "And the day I met him, he was talking to his brother Sam about being in love with a memory. I don't know what to think."

Lucifer nodded, taking in the information. "Do you think he is lieing?"

"When he was talking to Sam, nobody knew I was here. I don't see why he would." Came the quiet reply.

"Alright, so what do you feel bout him?" Lucifer asked, his pale blue eyes on his baby brother.

"Out of control."

The Alpha sat up straighter, both feet on the floor, hands clasped together. "Did you ever stop to think about how you feel under all of the fear? That maybe you feel the same way?"

"No, I haven't thought about him at all until I moved in." Castiel fidgeted, feeling guilty that Dean seemed to think all of his dreams were coming true while he couldn't see past the fear he felt about being alone with him.

"Well, you've only been here a few days. The valuable brotherly advice is to ignore what you feel physically. Lust is fleeting. Think with your heart, it will tell you the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I've been in love more than my fair share of times, Cassie. I know."

It was times like this that Castiel loved Lucifer more than his other brothers, even if he hadn't said much. It was the way he said things that made all of the difference. The quiet intensity that said he knew a lot more than he should.

Castiel promised to take his advice to heart, after all Lucifer had never steered him wrong before.


	8. Forced Heat

_Wow, while copying this, a lot of things changed from the original. I've got to say I like it. Muahaha. My muse is shining bright today!_

Chapter 8: Forced Heat

A week passed from the day Castiel had moved in to the Winchester's with no more accidents. There was a part of Dean that was disappointed in this. Not that he would admit this to anyone else, but he prefered the raw way he felt when he was alone with the pup then the cautious and overly polite way they had been acting during the times that they talked when Castiel was helping Ellen prepare meals for the pack. With Jo it was easier, knowing that she wasn't paying any attention, but Dean could tell that Castiel was still not being completely open with him.

They were mates, damn it! Shouldn't they be able to be completely honest with each other?

Dean wanted to be understanding about the whole situation but it was as if Castiel was trying to keep him out. Even though they talked all the time, to ready themselves for when the heat hit he still didn't feel as if he knew the Omega at all. And when ever Dean would comment about it, Castiel would shut down as if he were on the verge of tears and did not want the Alpha to know it.

"We can not do this. I can go and stay with a friend for the week or something if that is what you want." Dean had told him.

"That's not what I want, though." Cas had told him with out looking his way.

"Then what do you want, Cas? You kind of have to tell me or I wont know." Dean pushed.

"I don't know what I want yet. All I know is that I want you to be there with me when the time comes."

"Even though there is a very slim chance I will be able to stop myself when it comes to marking and claiming you as my own? Are you sure you want to be knoted?" It had hurt like hell to put the words out there, to give the Omega a chance to change his mind and to make him leave when the time came, but he had to let Castiel make the choice. He had to be a good mate and allow the Omega to have his say in the matter.

"Yes. I want you to be there, I've decided that much." And that is where the conversation ended.

After that when they talked, Castiel refused to speak about anything that involved his thoughts and feelings on the situation. Hell, he wouldn't talk about the situation at all. It was as if he said all he had to say on the matter and that was the end of it.

To be honest, it pissed Dean off to no end.

Castiel was his MATE, not some random fuck he never had to know the name of. So why was the Omega acting like this?

Somedays it seemed as if the pup had no interest in him at all. If Castiel came out and said that he had changed his mind and that he did not want to mate with him at all, that would be one thing. He would understand. But this was something completely else. Castiel wanted him. Badly. He could feel it radiating off of the Omega. Hell, he could _smell _it! Not to mention all of the times he had caught the pup staring at his ass as if it were the biggest slice of apple pie.

How many times did Dean have to leave the house completely just to stop himself from forgetting everything and taking his mate right then and there, not caring who else might be in the room with them?

"He's getting close, son. I wouldn't provoke him." John had warned, following Dean out of the dining room where the Pack had been eating breakfast together.

"I can't take his teasing." Dean had hissed back with a glance toward the room where Castiel was still in.

"He's not trying to, Dean. He can't help it yet. He'll learn, give it time."

Dean had gone for a nice long run after that.

The main question was why Castiel was hiding things from him in the first place. He just didn't understand.

More than once he had been tempted to get the answers out of him using the chemistry that was between them but couldn't bring himself to do it. What if he went to far? What if he kick started his heat? Or if Castiel told him something he couldn't stand to hear?

Then it happened. It was stupid, he knew, but it tipped him over the edge.

Castiel and his brother Gabriel were sitting in the den, watching some stupid movie the Beta had thought was hilarious, both boys sucking on suckers. They were large suckers, and watching the Omega's lips wrapped around the red sucker had made the decision for him.

With some persuasion, he had gotten Sam and Jo to agree to be close by and stop anything if they needed to. He was going to get those answers one way or another.

...

Castiel laid across Sam's bed, a shirt that he had stolen out of Dean's dirty laundry pressed against his nose as he inhaled deeply.

Oh sweet Goddess, he needed this.

The pup could tell his heat was coming thanks to the strange new urges he felt all of the time. At first he hadn't understood what was going on, but it was soon obvious what had changed. And the longer he waited, the more urgent they became. Things like needing his Alpha's scent, the urge to jump Dean even when Ellen or Jo were present, and being unable to stop the downright pornographic thoughts that were constantly buzzing through his mind were some of the things he had been facing for the past week.

He knew that Dean was becoming irritated with him when he refused to speak about it, but he couldn't help it! He couldn't let the Alpha know just how close he was. How needy he was.

He didn't want Dean to think any less of him.

Castiel buried his face into Dean's green shirt, inhaling the thick musky scent that was Dean Winchester. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be lost in his urges.

His hand was splayed on his chest, slowly making it's way down. He loved the way his skin tingled with the contact, something else that had let him know his heat was coming. His skin was so damn sensitive! Slowly, this hand moved from his chest to his abdomen, needing to feel the skin on skin contact, breathing in the scent of Dean.

_This has to be heaven._

His fingers grazed himself, a low moan escaping.

That is when the door opened.

...

Dean knew his plan was flawed as he walked up the stairs, Sam and Jo following close behind. He just wasn't sure how flawed it was until he had opened the door, Sam and Jo already in Dean's room.

He did not know what he was expecting, perhaps that the Omega was sleeping or something, but it wasn't this.

Castiel was laying on top of the covers, naked as the day he was born, his face buried into a shirt he was pretty sure was his, and fingers lightly running along his length.

As soon as Castiel looked up from the piece of cloth, his blue eyes blown, all sense was lost.

He felt his lips twitch into the grin that had always gotten him the girl in school- something he knew the Omega would be powerless to resist.

"Well, well, well. What is this?" Dean asked, closing the door behind him. "Thinking about me, sweetheart?"

Castiel's breathing hitched. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to stop the moan that had threatened to escape.

"Answer me Omega." Dean growled, his grin still in place as his eyes wandered the length of Castiel's exposed body.

"Yes, Alpha." The pup panted.

Oh sweet Goddess, have more beautiful words ever been uttered?

Dean took his time drinking in the sight of his Omega, strung out just from the scent of him. The way his chest rose and fell with each breath, the way his unruly hair fell against his pillow, the way had yet to move his fingers from himself, and of course the scent of want that had filled the room... Delicious.

_Ask him._

A little voice in the back of his mind reminded why he was here in the first place.

Dean shook himself, forcing himself to focus. "So, Castiel," he started, noticing how the pup's eyes were glued to his mouth. What a pretty mouth the Omega had. He wondered what it would look like stretched around his dick. Stretched around his knot.

_Focus._

He cleared his throat. "Why have you been hiding from me?"

"I haven't been hiding from you, Alpha." The pup's voice was high pitched as if whining. Obviously upset with himself for upsetting his Alpha.

"But you have." He resisted the urge to move closer to the bed where Castiel had begun to writhe. He had to keep his head. "Durring our little chats you never give me any real information. Don't you want me to know you, Omega? Don't you want to make me happy?"

Castiel pursed his lips together, eyes closing tightly. To Dean it looked as if he were having an internal battle on what he should tell his Alpha.

"Tell me the truth, Cas." He demanded.

Castiel moaned, biting his lip, as his hips wiggled on the bed.

What would it feel like to be inside him while he did that?

"Now."

Just like that, everything changed.

A sharp cry left the Omega's lips, his eyes screwed shut, as a wave of sensations washed over him.

This was is it. His heat was here.


	9. The Claiming

_So, I can't write smut... Like at all... Oh well. You get smut anyway! Yeay!  
Instead of basing this off of other A/B/Os, I've based Castiel's symptoms off of my heat flashes. Not as easy to explain than I originally thought. Oh well I guess.  
While writing this my dog went into heat as well... Thought that was kind of funny. :)_

Chapter 9: The Claiming

Heat consumed him. A dull heat that seemed to be coming from inside of him instead of off of his skin. It was as if his bones were burning.

Was this his heat?

The Omega's senses went into overdrive. Every movement against the blankets shot tingles down his body. The scent of Dean's arousal was enough to drive him mad with want- a concept he still did not completely understand.

With a low pitched noise in the back of his throat, Castiel arched his back, enjoying the way the blankets rubbed against his skin. The way his body responded to the contact.

Turning his head to face the Alpha, he watched as Dean sniffed the air, smelling the scent of an Omega in heat. When Dean opened his eyes, there was something almost predatory in his gaze. The Alpha coming out.

"Dean," Castiel groaned noticing for the second time the urge to sit at his Alpha's feet. His Omega nature rearing it's ugly head again. The combination of warmth and the need to be mounted and bred turning him into a writhing mess on the bed. "Please."

Dean glanced at the door, wetting his lips. "Dad has to know that you've gone into heat." Castiel could tell that he was still sniffing the air, fighting against his own instincts to mount his Omega. To breed. To claim and conquer.

The pup knew he had to do something, anything, to get Dean to stay with him. If he left than he wouldn't come back, leaving him alone with his heat. As he saw it, he had no choice but to give in to his Omega urges. He had to keep his Alpha in the room with him.

He felt his limbs shake as he sat up on the bed, placing his feet onto the cold floor, he eased his way onto his hands and knees to crawl to his Alpha. To kneel at his feet in a submissive pose. Ignoring the small part of his mind that told him to get to his feet, he moved slowly, each movement deliberate until he was kneeling at Dean's feet; knees spread, hands behind his back, throat bared.

Submission.

"Please don't leave me, Alpha. I need you."

Dean looked down at the pup who looked so desperate for him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Originally he had planned to stick his head out the door and tell Sam what was going on, but this was so much sweeter. Having Castiel so needy and eager to please. It spoke to parts of him he was only beginning to discover.

"What do you need, Omega?" Dean asked, his voice low and demanding. It sent shivers up the pup's spine.

"You, Alpha. I need you." Castiel pleaded, still sitting in his submissive position, his eyes glued to Dean's.

Dean ran a hand through his mates unruly hair, feeling the way the pup shivered at the contact. "Gonna be a good Omega, Castiel?" He grabbed a handful of hair, tugging lightly.

"Yes, Alpha." He whimpered, slick sliding down his leg.

Grinning, Dean offered his hand to the pup who took it. Pulling Castiel to his feet, he pulled the Omega into his chest before turning them so that he was pinning the smaller body against the door with his own.

The Alpha ran his hands down Castiel's arms, threading their fingers together.

"How do you want this, Omega?" Dean asked, their faces close enough that their lips brushed when he spoke. "Sweet and slow so that you're begging for friction." He pressed a gentle kiss to the pup's mouth, chaste and sweet. "Or hard enough that your screaming for my knot?" Pulling Castiel's arms up over his head, pinning them there with his hands, he crashed their mouths together in a rough kiss of teeth and tongue.

Castiel, who had never so much as been kissed outside of chaste kisses from his family, was at a complete loss when it came to any of this. As far as he knew there was only one way to do this- face down, ass up until the Alpha was done. He had no idea that there was more to it than that, let alone that it would make him feel like this. Light headed, weak in the knees, and desperate for more.

Shaking, Castiel bit his lip to keep the noise in after Dean pulled away. He didn't know what he wanted outside of Dean, but how could he tell him that?

Would his Alpha think any less of him for being inexperienced to the point of being ignorant of everything? What if he had been hoping for someone who knew what they were doing, or at least knew the basics of it?

"Your thinking too hard, Omega." Dean mumbled, moving his head to trail kisses down the side of the pup's neck, marking the heated flesh with his scent by dragging his tongue along the pulse point.

Castiel wiggled under him, caught between enjoying his Alpha's mouth on him and the fear of being inadequate. He was sure Dean had been with others, how could he not have been? As a good looking Alpha it was pretty much in the job description to mate and breed with those who were willing, while Castiel knew next to nothing.

"Don't be afraid, Omega." Dean grazed his teeth against the pulsing vein. "Your Alpha will take care of you."

"Even though I've never so much as kissed anyone else?" Castiel flinched as his voice broke.

"Wouldn't want you begging for anyone else, sweetheart." Dean growled, pushing the pup's legs apart with his knee, grinding against his hip, his mouth finding Castiel's in a series of open mouthed kisses that the Omega desperately tried to mimic in attempt to please his Alpha. What he lacked in skill, he made up for with enthusiasm.

"So how about it, Cas?" Dean grabbed the younger man's bottom lip, biting sharply on the plump flesh. "How do you want your first time?"

Castiel moaned, his head swimming with all of the new sensations that was coursing through him. Leaning his head against the door he tried to think through the haze. Then he realized all he knew came from slurs he had heard in school.

_"I'm gonna bend you over, baby. Gonna stuff you so full of cock your gonna be walking funny for a week."_

_"Gonna have you screaming for my knot, bitch."_

_"I'm gonna show you what it means to be an Omega, bitch."_

Is that what Dean is going to do to him? Bend him over and stuff him so full of cock he's begging for a knot just like the bitch he was? Use him and toss him aside until the next wave of heat hits? Is that the life he had been signed over to?

"Your ruining the moment, Cas." Dean mumbled around his collar bone where he had been trailing kisses.

The memories of the Alphas he had ran into at school ran through his mind. Being shoved against lockers and walls, hard bodies pressed against his while they whispered what they were going to do to him as soon as he went into heat playing through his mind. Of all of the dirty things he had been called. A cock slut. An Omega whore. Just a wet hole, good for nothing but breeding. The list went on and on of what he was and what he was born to be. Nothing. Worthless.

If it wasn't for the heat keeping him in a constant state of want, needing his touch, Castiel would have pushed Dean away. Ashamed of what he was, of his ignorance, and of the situation as a whole. Instead, he slumped against the door, trying to block out everything that was going on around him. Maybe he was just a cock slut.

"Just fuck me like the bitch that I am, Dean." Castiel was breathing heavily but his voice was empty of anything that said he wanted this. There was no passion, no desperate need, just an offer to ease the urges and warmth that flooded through him. He was giving in to what other Alphas had said he was. Just a wet hole to be fucked.

"Your my bitch, then?" Dean asked, still making his way across the Omega's chest with kisses, refusing to give up that easily. He had every intention to give it to Castiel in every way he knew how during the next week, but he wanted his mate to want it just as badly as he did.

"You know I am." The pup sighed, hating how much he loved his Alpha's mouth on his skin, his arms still pinned above his head.

Then Dean was pulling away. He let go of the pup, stepping just out of reach, ignoring the way Castiel's words had gone straight to his groin. He would address that issue later. Instead he fixed the Omega with a hard stare.

"I'm all for dirty talk, Cas, but usually there's some passion behind them. What's wrong?" He asked. He was not going to force himself onto his mate.

Castiel crossed his arms over his naked chest in a defensive manner, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"You've got to tell me, Cas. I'm not going to do this because you think we have to." He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, before lowering his voice to something more soothing. "What your feeling now, with your heat, is nothing compared to tomorrow. There will not be room for a conversation, do you understand? You have to tell me what's wrong before then or you'll have to go through the rest of your heat alone."

Dean tried to be patient with Castiel but he refused to be some cheap fuck to an Omega in his first heat. They were mates. This was supposed to be a bonding experience before Dean claimed the pup as his own. He had enough cheap fucks in the past and Castiel was not going to be one of them. Not if he was serious about mating with him.

Sliding down the door, the Omega sat on the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I don't want you to think any less of me because I don't know anything." He spoke into his knees.

Dean knelt in front of the pup, careful to keep his hands to himself. "Why does this matter all of a sudden? Why does it matter if you know anything about this or not?" He could still smell the pup's arousal, his need, through the sadness that scented the air. As Castiel's mate it was Dean's duty to take care of him and if he played his cards right, he could kill two birds with one stone.

"Because all I know is that I'm supposed to lay there, ass in the air while you knot me. This isn't like that. I don't know what to do." Castiel sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, hoping to be able to taste his Alpha there. He didn't want to talk. He wanted Dean inside of him. That, along with his ignorance, scared him more than he was willing to admit. He didn't want to be just another Omega bitch looking to be fucked, but that appeared to be just what was going to happen. Maybe the other Alphas were right...

Surprisingly enough, Dean laughed, a deep chuckle. "Well, if that's what you want then your going to have to wait. I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to mate you. There's a difference. Alright? You don't have to know anything. I swear I'll take care of you. All you have to do is tell me if there is something you don't like, okay?" He offered a hand, that Castiel accepted after a moment of staring at it as if were growing a head. Could Dean be serious? He was willing to take the chance, wanting to trust his Alpha with everything that he was, but he was still afraid.

Swallowing hard, he let Dean help him up. "Alright, Dean. I trust you." The Omega got to his feet, only to be backed against the door once more. Dean's mouth on his again, leaving open mouthed kisses on the pup's lips until Castiel responded, copying his Alpha's movements. Dean's hands cupped his mate's face as he deepened their kiss.

Dean's movements were slow, every movement deliberate, resisting his own urges to mount and dominate, not wanting to frighten the Omega anymore than he already was. Castiel appreciated the gesture but if they were going to do this it wasn't going to be like that. He needs friction. Wandering hands. Dean's mouth on his skin. Something. Anything as long as it was more than what they were doing.

Castiel's skin is getting warmer, his heart pounding in his cheat, and slick was sliding down his leg. He needed more. More of Dean around him. Inside of him.

"That all you got, Alpha?" Castiel taunted, his hands grabbing the Alpha by the hips to pull them closer together. He knew that even though it was the beginning of his heat, it could still be dangerous to mess with Dean like this, but he could feel his body betraying him to his Omega urges. He might not understand what his body was telling him, but he knew that he needed more than the gentle treatment he was getting.

Castiel could see Dean inhaling the pheromones that scented the air, tempting him.

"You sure you want to play this game, Omega?" Dean's smirk was back. There it was, the Dean Castiel knew when they were alone together. This was what he needed, not the gentle man that he had been, but his Alpha.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it right." Castiel didn't care if his sudden mood swing didn't make any sense to Dean. He was right, they were mates and if he was going to be claimed than he wanted it done while he could still think straight verses when the heat took over. "So bring it, cowboy."

More slick coated the inside of the Omega's thigh, scenting the room further.

With a growl that was more animatistic than human Dean attacked the younger man's mouth with renewed vigor, slamming him harder against the door. His hands skimmed along the pup's ribs, holding him in place.

"Are you ready for this, Omega?" He growled, his fingers digging into the pup's skin. Castiel tried to move closer, desperate for more contact.

"Yes, Alpha."

"I'm going to knot you, Cas. Fill you up till your screaming my name. Then, while your split open on my knot, I'm going to claim you. Let everyone know just who you belong to." Dean spoke between kisses. Castiel didn't know if he was talking to him, making a promise for what was to come, or if it was for noise but he didn't care. All that mattered was that his Alpha was going to mount him.

"Yes, Alpha. Belong to you." Castiel agreed.

"Good, now turn around." Dean stepped back to give the pup room to move. As soon as Castiel was facing the wall, Dean pulled his hips back, forcing the Omega to bend, to brace himself on his forearms against the wood of the door. Dean pressed himself against the pup's back, bending with him. Placing open mouthed kisses along his mate's shoulder blades, he moved a hand between them to coat his fingers with the slick that had made its way down his leg.

Castiel bowed his head, biting his lip as he forced his body to relax.

"I'm ready." It was barely a whisper, his breathing labored. It felt as if his insides were getting hotter, burning him alive though whether it was from his heat or his nerves he wasn't sure.

He felt a slight pressure at his entrance taking his mind off of the kisses for a moment until Dean bit his shoulder, drawing out a hiss as he inserted his finger.

There was a slight burn at the intrusion, but Dean's bite kept him grounded as the digit buried itself inside of him.

The Alpha waited a long moment to adjust before moving. Slow, deep, thrusts; his mouth still working along the Omega's skin. He wanted to make the most of the time they had before his mate was consumed with hunger and need.

"Mmm," Castiel heard the low moan escape, closing his eyes. He had no idea that it could feel like this. That having any part of Dean inside of him would feel this good. He had thought everything would hurt, but this was pleasant.

"I'm going to add another." Castiel though he heard Dean say. He didn't know what that meant but couldn't bring himself to care. Until Dean pulled out.

He let out a dissatisfied noise that the Alpha soothed with shushing noises.

Using more slick, he coated his fingers, before placing them at the pup's entrance, he didn't wait before pushing them inside, making Castiel moan at the new sensation.

The burn was more intense this time, but bearable, as his Alpha stretched him open. He appreciated the bite on his other shoulder that provided a sharp contrast to the burn that was quickly fading and turning into pleasure.

"Dean," Castiel moaned as the Alpha kissed his new wound.

"I've got you." Dean spoke against his now sweaty skin as he began pumping his fingers in and out, still slow, but a little harder. Castiel wiggled under him, needing to feel his Alpha touch every part of him. To fill him completely.

"Last one." Dean pulled his fingers out to add more slick.

"Please Alpha. Just do it. Mount me." Castiel begged, his muscles trembling from Dean's handiwork. The heat was almost unbearable now. His insides were on fire. He needed his Alpha inside of him.

"Are you sure, Omega?" Dean whispered against the back of his neck.

"Yes Alpha." Castiel moaned, missing Dean being inside of him.

Dean pulled back from his mate, grabbing him by the arm to turn him around, his back pressed against the wall once more.

"Alright, Omega, just remember you asked for it." Dean smirked, kissing the pup once on the mouth before shedding his jacket and tossing it off to the side.

Castiel watched as the Alpha pulled off his plaid button up, letting it fall to the floor before pulling his plain black undershirt off over his head.

The Omega's gaze traveled down the line of exposed skin that had been bared for him, taking in the sight before lunging at his Alpha, attacking his mouth with vigor. He needed Dean. Now. Inside of him. Around him. On top of him. Any way he could get him.

"Woah, easy tiger," Dean chuckled against the pup's lips, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"No. Need you." It was whispered but it was enough.

Undoing his jeans, Dean roughly shoved them down his thighs before pushing Castiel back against the door. Reaching down to lift the smaller man off of the floor by his thighs. Instinctively Castiel wrapped his legs around his Alpha, his back braced against the door. More slick was sliding down his skin.

Using one hand, Dean positioned himself at the Omega's entrance.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

Castiel could hear his heart pounding in his ears in anticipation. Finally his Alpha was going to be inside. To mark him. Claim him.

Wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, the pup nodded. "Do it."

Dean pressed another kiss to his mate's mouth, slow and passionate, as he pushed himself inside.

The burn at his Alpha entering him was worse than his fingers had been, especially with out Dean biting him to counter it. It was a slow burn, building as his Alpha pushed himself inside. Breathing heavily through his nose, Castiel ground his teeth together to keep himself quiet. The pleasure nothing like he had ever felt before as Dean filled him.

"Come on Omega. Make those pretty noises for me." Dean said softly, finally sheathed inside of his mate. His hands were holding the pup up as he pulled out as far as he could before sliding back in.

"Nnnn," the Omega ground out. This was better, but not quite what he needed. "More."

"That's right. Tell me what you need, sweetheart." Dean attacked the pup's mouth with nips and licks as he picked up the pace. Sliding in and out of his mate. It was perfect.

Screwing his eyes shut, Castiel let out a breathy moan. That was much better.

Dean continued to thrust into his mate, pressing his forehead against Castiel's, both of them breathing hard, the occasional moan swallowed by the other as they chased the high that was coming quickly.

It was an intimate moment neither of them wanted to end.

Dean could feel his knot swelling at the base.

"Alright Cas, are you ready?" He grunted, searching for a different angle.

"Yes Alpha." Castiel moaned. He was ready to be knotted and claimed.

Lifting the pup higher, adjusting his hold, Dean thruster harder, his knot swelling. Castiel cried out, gripping his Alpha tightly as the knot breached him, filling him completely. Yes! This was it! A pressure in his abdomen building to the point he was sure he was going to explode.

Letting his head fall back, he screamed as Dean claimed him, burying his teeth into the flesh where his neck met his shoulder as his orgasm hit, filling his mate with his seed.

The Alpha's mouth filled with blood as he claimed Castiel as his own for the world to see.


End file.
